


Walk with the Devil

by armitageadoration



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armitageadoration/pseuds/armitageadoration
Summary: Thorin is King and all of them are alive. Soon, his Queen will be crowned.This is a happy little piece of fluff,





	Walk with the Devil

In your chambers, you started dressing. A grimace was given to all of the bloody layers that seem to be about your body. How the hell a woman could fight or hunt in such garments you didn’t know. Oh wait. That was the point. A woman such as you would no longer be expected to do either. Cursing softly. You wound your hair up and back. This was ridiculous.  Yet, you were happy.

All the clothing just seemed completely unnecessary. You would be Queen soon and you would sooner have worn your leathers for the feasts following up to that day.  Leaning against the wall, you laughed softly. Who would have ever thought you were to be a queen?

You had grown up in poverty. There was always enough to eat, since you, your father, and brothers all hunted. There wasn’t enough for anything else, even heating the rickety home was a problem when there wasn’t enough firewood. Now look at you. King Thorin had found favor with you.

You still weren’t sure of how you ended up in Middle Earth. You were at home one minute getting ready for bed and you woke up here. You laughed softly to yourself with a shake of your head. When daylight broke, you found the party of Dwarves.

Even now, you have no idea what happened. Thorin had dismissed you for being female and small. Your small stature had some benefits, especially because men like Thorin tended to dismiss you.

You had dropped to your knees at his feet and pretended to beg for his mercy. He laughed and shook his head. Using the stick you were using to help you walk the terrain, you shoved it upwards between his legs. It hit his testicles with enough force that he dropped to the ground on his own knees. You grabbed his ear and whispered. “Never underestimate a woman simply because she is a woman.” With the heel of your boot on his forehead, you shoved him backwards.

You gained respect of the men through that one moment in time. Except Thorin, you gained his ire.

Bless Dwalin for helping you train in using a sword. You were already one hell of a marksman with the bow. You showed the men a thing or two. Even on the bleakest of days, the camaraderie was strong with all except Thorin. The way he looked at you would chill a lesser woman than yourself.

And here we are now. You were his One. His Queen. How in the fuck did that happen? You loved your King dearly, but it was still humorous to you. Taking a deep breath, you unlocked your chamber door and immediately ran into the Brothers Goofy, as you had taken to calling them and Ori.

“AUNTIE!” Kili and Fili say in unison.

“I’m not your aunt yet.” You smile at the boys.

“We are just practicing!” Fili grinned.

“Stay out of trouble you mischievous lads!” You wanted to go find Thorin.

“One song auntie? Please. Pretty please?” It was Kili’s turn.

Ori was laughing at the boys and you. Taking a breath you gave them your sweetest smile. Might as well have some fun with this. “Have I told you about the Devil?”

“No! Who is that?” Kili sounded excited.

“He makes the meanest orc and the darkest wizard look like candy sweetness. The Devil is evil incarnate and a personal friend of mine. He has arrows called bullets and they will knock you dead my boys.” When you grinned it didn’t touch your eyes, even Ori backed away from you. You voice was low, a gentle rasp that that felt like velvet, but also as cold as ice in the undertone. You sang them the song by Karliene, Walk with the Devil.

_I’ve never claimed to be a good boy_ __  
That lad is long dead  
Cause I got stuck in the wars, Grace  
Ones with bullets  
And ones in my head  
  
But you made it so  
Easy to let go  
Now I’m all alone  
And the shots are deafening

You walked slowly around the boys and Ori. Fingertips brushing against their shoulders and the song, whispered in their ears. With a flutter of a hand the light went out, you had extinguished it with a simple touch. Bathing the four of you in near darkness.

_So I walk with the Devil_ __  
My rivals best be careful  
Cause when you’re already dead  
There’s no gun at your head  
You’re finally free  
  
I shook hands with the Devil  
Ah this town best be careful  
Cause when you’re already dead  
There’s no rope for your neck  
You’re finally free

You laughed softly with just enough of a maniacal sound and threw your voice, like you did when hunting, to the other side of the wall. Sneaking up behind the three men while their gazes turned away, you threw Kili and Fili’s capes up over their heads and you butted into Ori from behind with your shoulder.

_Yeah I walk with the Devil_ __  
  
Do you remember that broken man  
When you sang your song?  
And how you put him back together, girl  
With your voice and with your love  
  
Cause you made it so  
Easy to let go  
Now I’m all alone   
And the shots are deafening  
  
So I walk with the Devil  
My rivals best be careful  
Cause when you’re already dead  
There’s no gun at your head  
You’re finally free  
  
I shook hands with the Devil  
Ah this town best be careful  
Cause when you’re already dead  
There’s no rope for your neck  
You’re finally free……..

Another light was extinguished and then another, until Ori, Fili, and Kili were in complete darkness. You slid into your doorway and tried not to laugh. The last thing you saw were three terrified dwarves that were looking around trying to figure out what was going on and Dwalin, who had watched the whole thing, jumping out at them.

Shutting the chamber door, you bent over, laughing hard. Tears were streaming down your face hearing the commotion in the hallway. You could still hear their shrieks and Dwalin laughing hysterically.

“Very well done my One.” Thorin said softly.

The sound of his voice made YOU jump. It caused him to laugh just as hard as you were doing a moment before.

“Jerkface!” You grin.

“What is a jerkface, my love?”

“You are.”

“Come here.”

“Going to make me?” You smiled cheekily at him.

“Only if you wish for me to.” His smile was just as cheeky.

Sitting down on the bed next to him, his large hand cupped your cheek. Leaning to his rough palm, you smiled gently. A brush of your lips met his own. The rumble in his throat, a sound of pleasure made your pulse quicken.

“Why didn’t you have one of the maids help you with your hair?”

“I wanted no one but you to touch my hair my King.” You blushed upon saying that. Oh how things had changed from the first meeting between you two.

“Your wish is my command.”

Thorin began to remove the pins that you had used to put up your hair. He marveled at the color and the softness as it spilled downwards to your waist. With an arm around your midsection he pulled you closer to him. To him, you were still such a delicate creature to behold. Yet, he now knew better than to underestimate your strength and cunningness.

“Tell me of your day, Y/N”

His voice was warm and caring, you couldn’t help but smile. His fingers worked swiftly in braiding your hair

“I actually just left these chambers not too long ago.”

“Why? Is something wrong?”

“Not at all. I was merely working on something.”

“What is that?”

“It’s a surprise my beloved Thorin.”

“Your surprises can get a man killed!”

You can’t help but laugh. “You aren’t wrong. I was planning on giving it to you upon the night my coronation. Something tells me I should permit you to see it now.”

Laying on his side after finishing with your hair, he smiled up at you. “You are going to drag this out until I get frustrated are you not?”

“Not this time my King. Not this time”

You pulled a box out of a hiding spot and placed it upon the bed before Thorin. He looked at you and at the box a couple of times, puzzled. Laying down next to him, the box between you both, you nudged him gently.

“You may open it.”

Thus Thorin did as asked. Inside was a small blanket. The outside of it was trimmed in fur and the cloth weaving was some of the best and softest work Thorin had ever seen. He peered to you puzzled.

“I’m afraid this is a bit too small for me.” He chuckled.

“Good. It isn’t for you.”

“Then who?”

“Well, neither of us know them yet so…..” You let the words trail off. Looking into his eyes, you reached for his hand.  Laying his hand against your belly you simply smiled. “But I expect in a few months’ time we shall.”

Thorin felt as if he was struck dumb. He never expected to hear these words, especially not so soon.

“My Queen, I love you so.”

“And I love you my King.” You smiled, kissing his lips softly. “There will be one small problem.”

Thorin pulled back in surprise. He looked terrified.

“Well if it is a girl, we will have to keep Kili and Fili from spoiling her rotten. If it is a boy we will have to keep those two from corrupting him.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
